


Feudal Japan AU

by ShiTiger



Series: Lou Jitsu x Baron Draxum Ficlets [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Hamato Yoshi happens upon a handsome youkai out in the forest.  A friendly sparring match turns into much more. (Lou Jitsu/Hamato Yoshi x Baron Draxum).
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Lou Jitsu (TMNT)
Series: Lou Jitsu x Baron Draxum Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Feudal Japan AU

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshi is the heir to the Hamato clan – warrior monks who have a sworn duty to defend humanity against youkai. But he would rather spend his time practicing martial arts, and showing off for the ladies (and lads, but that’s kinda hush hush). Draxum is a youkai alchemist, who also happens to be part of a royal youkai bloodline. Despite his interest in plants, herbs, and magic, Draxum also keeps himself in shape. Honestly, this is just an excuse for them to meet and fall in love in a world without modern technology.

“Gorgeous,” Yoshi whispered to himself, leaning over the tree branch for a better look. He had rushed off to the forest in an attempt to avoid his chores, something he did quite often, but he hadn’t expected to run into a youkai in the area. His clan was tasked with battling any monsters they presumed to be a threat, so the creatures normally stayed far away from their temple. But the youkai man beneath the tree wasn’t actually doing anything wrong, Yoshi observed. He had placed his basket full of herbs on the grass, and was standing motionless as he watched the waterfall in the distance. 

The young man felt his cheeks redden as the figure began to remove his dark robe, the fabric sliding down his thick, muscular teal shoulders. Hot damn! The youkai folded his robe, and placed it next to the basket. He half turned, giving Yoshi an amazing view of perfectly plump lips, long maroon hair, and delicate horns that curled up on either side of his cheeks. The monk suddenly felt a little too warm, and tried to readjust his body to avoid the unpleasant feeling of his lower half pressed against the tree branch. Unfortunately, his usually superior skills were combined with his distracted gaze, and he found himself tumbling ungracefully out of the tree.

“A human!” the youkai exclaimed, adjusting his form into a battle stance. Even half clothed, he was clearly able to take care of himself.

Dazed from the fall, but still very, very interested, Yoshi blurted out, “Wow, you’re really a looker, aren’t you.”

“A looker?” The youkai’s lips twisted into a grimace. “Are you attempting to flirt with me?”

“Is it that obvious?” Yoshi asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he pushed himself into a seated position, his back resting against the tree. The larger male rolled his golden eyes in response, his stance a becoming a little less dangerous. “I’m…” _I can’t give him my real name name, or he’ll know my family is obsessed with youkai hunting._ “I’m Lou… Jit…sue?”

“Lou Jitsu?”

“Yes. Exactly. That’s my name. A perfectly normal name. Not suspicious at all,” Yoshi whispered the last bit from the corner of his mouth, even as he got to his feet. The youkai shifted back into a crouched stance, clearly waiting for him to attack.

“No, no, you can relax. I’m friendly. I promise.”

“Friendly? You’re a human warrior. Or perhaps you’re a simpleton if you have no concerns when it comes to spying on dangerous youkai,” the larger male stated.

Yoshi glanced down at the basket of herbs, and raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look that dangerous to me. But with those muscles, it’s clear that you keep yourself in shape. You wanna spar with me?”

“You want me to attack you?” the youkai said, clearly thrown off by his request.

“Not at all. Just two guys, hanging out, having a friendly sparring match. No blood, no killing. Just the two of us getting to know each other,” Yoshi said, taking what he hoped was a non-threatening step forward.

“Sparring with a human. My father would roll over in his grave if he knew I had let you live. But he was old-fashioned, and I am not. Very well, Lou Jitsu. I shall honor your request. But if you attempt to double-cross me, you will not leave this clearing alive.”

“Sounds like a plan. But it seems like I’m a bit overdressed. Just gonna slip out of this,” Yoshi said, scrambling to remove his robe. He finally tossed the robe and belt to side. Now they were evenly matched. Just two men standing about in their baggy pants, waiting to fight one another. Well, one guy in baggy pants. The other was wearing some kind of long loincloth that nearly hung down to his cloven feet.

“What are your terms for this battle?” the youkai asked, narrowing his golden eyes.

“Terms? Oh, yeah. Well, as I said, no bloodshed or killing. First one to pin the other down…” _Yes, pin me down you sexy...! No, Yoshi, now is not the time for your hormonal thoughts!_ “Uh, yeah. First one to pin the other for a count of three wins,” the human blurted out.

“And if you win? Not that you will, of course, but if you do manage to win, what are you planning to ask of me?” the taller male inquired.

“Oh, prizes. Right. You could tell me your name. I mean, you haven’t actually told me your name, big guy,” the monk said, his tone flirtatious. 

“Very well,” the youkai agreed.

“What about you? What will you ask me if you win?” Yoshi inquired, his curiosity peaked.

A secretive smile spread over the youkai’s teal lips, his keen eyes flashing with amusement. “I will keep that to myself, for now. But rest assured, as long as you do not attempt to go back on your promise to keep this fight fair, I will not ask too much of you when I win.”

“You’re awful cocky. I like that,” Yoshi said, answering the other man’s smile with a smirk of his own. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

* * *

“Well now,” the youkai purred, his muscular body pressing Yoshi down onto the grass in all the right ways. “It looks like I’ve won our little sparring match.”

“Yeah,” the monk managed to say, his mouth suddenly dry. Oh man, this wasn’t good. He was definitely heating up in a way that was going to be very obvious, very soon. The youkai tilted his head to look at him, his golden eyes glinting in what he hoped was interest… but it could have been amusement.

“What to do with you, my little human warrior. You’d make quite the prize if I were to kidnap you away to my castle,” the youkai said, his voice deliciously deep.

“You live in a castle?” Yoshi asked, but his body was simply agreeing with the other man’s suggestion whole-heartedly. Blood rushed to his cheeks as the youkai leaned closer, his plump lips nearly brushing the monk’s ear.

“My name is Baron Draxum, and yes, pretty human, I live in a castle.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Yoshi said, stunned.

“With abs like these?” Draxum purred, running sharp, yet deceptively delicate fingers down the monk’s chest. “You are most certainly a very _pretty_ specimen.” 

“Yeah, well you’re not so bad yourself,” Yoshi shot back, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around the taller man’s waist. 

“You’re rather presumptuous for a man who was just defeated,” Draxum exclaimed, but his voice trailed off into a low chuckle.

“Guess I’m just that kind of guy. Fair warning, if you don’t get off me, I’m going to kiss you,” Yoshi announced, loosening his grip on the other male’s waist. Just in case. 

“Are you now?” the youkai answered. “I think you’ve forgotten which one of us owes the other a prize.”

“And what would Baron Draxum desire for a prize?” the monk asked teasingly. Gentle claws traced his cheeks, before the youkai surged down, pressing teal lips against his. Yoshi could only groan, his fingers curling around the larger man’s back. He could feel Draxum’s thick thighs pressed between his legs, and it only made his body burn hotter. A single clawed hand stroked down his chest, tweaking a darkened nipple, before sliding down further to cup his rear possessively. 

Yoshi let out an unmanly squeak, his arms rising to clench around his lover’s firm upper back. They ground against one another, barely noticing the sun starting to sink in the distance. With one last twirl of his tongue, the youkai leaned back, smirking at the monk’s disheveled state.

“This was quite an unexpected delight, but I must take my leave. Perhaps I shall return to spar with you again in the near future, son of the Hamato clan,” Draxum purred, pushing himself to his feet. Without a backward glance, he strode back to the stream to pull on his robes.

“Yeah, that would be fun…” Yoshi had just gotten to his feet when his lover’s words finally pierced his kiss-fogged mind. His head shot up, his jaw dropping in amazement. “You know who I…?”

“It wasn’t difficult to deduce. The Hamato temple is not far from here, and you are quite well trained in martial arts. Now, are you going to give me your true name, or shall I keep calling you _Lou Jitsu_?” Draxum asked, clearly amused at the thought of the human trying to trick him. 

Sighing in defeat, Yoshi rubbed the back of his neck, and stepped forward, looking up at his new lover with a hesitant smile. “You’ve got me. It’s Yoshi. Hamato Yoshi. Sorry for the ruse. I didn’t want to spook you away.”

“Because I’m quite the – _looker_ – as you put it,” the youkai chuckled, reaching out to pull the bare-chested man into a last, soft kiss.

“Yeah. Definitely a looker,” Yoshi sighed, stepping back reluctantly once the taller man had released him. “No jokes… Will I see you again?” The youkai raised a brow, but nodded, the smile of on his lips echoing a promise for another day. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later. Don’t be a stranger,” Yoshi said, even as he watched Draxum heft the delicate basket into the crook of his muscular arm. The youkai nodded at him, before striding off in the opposite direction of the Hamato temple. 

It didn’t take long for Draxum to reach the side of the waterfall. As the monk stood in awe, the youkai bounded up the side of the rocky cliff, as agile as a mountain goat. Once he’d reached the top, the baron turned to look at him, his lips quirking into a smile. Yoshi gave a little wave – no, a very manly wave, and was delighted when Draxum responded with a single raised hand in his directly. Soon, even the youkai’s luscious red hair was out of sight, and Yoshi forced himself to turn away. Reaching for his robe, he haphazardly shrugged it on, and tied the belt into place, before beginning his long walk back to the village.

Baron Draxum. A youkai with the body of a god, and a voice as smooth as silk. If his family found out, they’d disown him. And yet, the young monk couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing his teal-skinned lover again. Never tasting his warm lips, or feeling his rock-hard muscles. They hadn’t even gotten into each other’s pants yet! Yoshi could only wonder, and fantasize, about what he’d find under the taller man’s loin-cloth. Little Yoshi was perking up again, the young man realized. Good thing it was getting dark. 

Wait a minute. It was getting dark! He was still pretty deep in the woods. It wasn’t like anyone was going to see him if he took care of his little… his big and manly issue! Nodding to himself, Yoshi took another quick glance around, and then settled himself down at the base of a thick-trunked tree. “Mmm… I bet Drax is nice and thick,” Yoshi murmured to himself, even as his hand drifted down his pants.

* * *

“How unexpected. It seems my new pet is even more delightful than I imagined,” Baron Draxum purred, watching the young man bring himself to completion. He’d done the right thing by conjuring up a scrying spell to keep an eye on the monk. All in the interest of making sure the human got back to his temple in one piece, of course. He certainly hadn’t expected Hamato Yoshi’s little show, but he wasn’t going to deny that it was leaving him rather… frustrated, as well. 

“The next time I see him, he won’t be wearing pants for long,” Draxum promised, eager to return to his castle for a bit of alone time himself. Just the thought of defeating the cocky little human warrior, and then pinning him to a tree was enough to have him breaking into a run. He would not resort to fondling himself in the woods like some low-class youkai, but he could not fault his pretty pet from needing a bit of release — the man was only human, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I tried to write Yoshi, I couldn’t help but write Lou. Many name changes later, and this ficlet is complete. Feel free to play with any of my AU ideas. These two need more fanfiction and fanart!
> 
> Head-cannon: Draxum’s horns are much smaller than his helmet makes them appear. In fact, I think they’d come up to his cheeks, at the most. The perfect height for Lou to hold on to without them getting in the way of sexy fun times.


End file.
